metrohofandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Jesus HC
The Black Jesus HC } Founded: February 4, 2009 Arena: The Best Buy Center (California) Level 4 Owner: Friedjeebus GM(s): Friedjeebus Team Statistics Overall Record: W-L 441-343 Playoff Record: W-L 32-25 Team Information About The Black Jesus HC were founded on February 4th, 2009, and are currently a level 4 team. They have played 11 seasons so far, with their best being in season 10, posting 54 wins and only 18 losses in their 10th anniversary season. Their current head coach is Hobert Finegan. Season 1: The Expansion Year The Black Jesus HC in their expansion season started with a lukewarm start. Battling for the 8th to 6th seed for most of the season. The team's momentum changed when they acquired goalie Atterdag Remlinger in a trade with the dogs that gave them the needed goaltending. Though the Black Jesus HC made it to the playoffs, they were swept by the 89ers in the 1st round as the 5th seed. Alexei Bair lead the team with 74 points that season. Season 2-Season 3:The Greatest Show On Ice After their first season, the Black Jesus HC immediately went to free agency for team help. They acquired checking winger Ivan Poppell for a 4-year deal along with defensive defenseman Maurice Barstow, who also got a 4-year deal. The Black Jesus HC saw immediate improvement in their offense and became a standout team that year. With an amazing 120 point season from Alexei Bair, and Ron Orengo's 50 goal season were from Alexei Bair's great setups. When playoff time came. The Black Jesus HC swept The Zewski Zippers, and The Tailgunners in the first and second rounds. Then they faced the Duke's in the metro cup finals, took a 1 game lead, but yielded it and lost 2-0 in game 3. After a disappointing championship loss, the Black Jesus HC did multiple small moves in the offseason. Adding 1 defensive starter through free agency, (Coleman Kellner). And 1 offensive starter through drafting, (Conrad Medoff). Before the beginning of the season, the Black Jesus HC fired defensive coach Alan Safi. The start of the season saw the Black Jesus HC off to a hot start, powered by Ron Orengo's goal scoring ability. Black Jesus HC GM Friedjeebus came under heavy fire after a 7-1 loss at home because of losing Atterdag Remlinger to injury for 2 games. Many fans criticized Friedjeebus for releasing Victor Enns and not having a legit backup. Later on in the season, the Black Jesus HC dealt Coleman Kellner, Alex Mulherin, and a 2nd round pick for Chas Callaham. After the trade, Delmar Ewards become another Black Jesus HC rookie starter. In the middle of the season, goalie coach Donte Kampman was fired after a 6-5 win against the sun county superstars where the BJHC gave up 3 goals in the first period. Later on in the year the team would slump, but still finished the season with 42 wins, like last year. They were the 4th seeded team though. The Black Jesus HC came into the playoffs facing the sun county superstars, which they won 2-1. Then they faced a huge challenge, the 1st-seeded Camrose Kodiaks. In game 1, the Black Jesus HC won 4-1 on the road. But The Camrose Kodiaks fought back and won game 2. Sending a game 3 back to their arena. But somehow, the Black Jesus HC prevailed and won 2-1, this was from Alexei Bair's goal that put the Black Jesus HC up 2-0 with 3 minutes left, it would be the game winner. Then in the finals, the Black Jesus HC faced The Killer Penguins. In game 1, the Black Jesus HC got up early from a goal from Alexei Bair. However, Ron Orengo would take a penalty that would cause a storm of goals from the Killer Penguins. The Killer Penguins scored 3 straight goals in a span of 4 minutes. But the Black Jesus HC would come storming back, with 2 goals from Ron Orengo in a span of 6 minutes. The Killer Penguins would give themselves a 4-3 lead at the end of the 1st period though. In the 2nd period, nothing happened, however, the 3rd period was different. In the 3rd period, rookie 2nd-round pick Sanjay Merone scored the game-tying goal, he never played a single game in the regular season. Then a minute later, Ivan Poppell got the game winner. The Black Jesus HC would win game 1 6-4. Game 2 again started with the Killer Penguins getting a 2-goal lead. By the start of the 2nd, they could have "iced" game 2. They stoned the Black Jesus HC on the power play for the entire period. And with a 2-goal lead coming into the 3rd period, the game seemed over. Then Pierre Lott took a penalty that changed the entire game. He charged Weldon Popp into the boards and put the Black Jesus HC on the power play. Alexei Bair made the game 2-1 with his power play goal, and seconds later, Ivan Poppell tied the game. And then Bill Stalvey roughed Weldon Popp. And put the Black Jesus HC back on the power play, and then Maurice Barstow would put the Black Jesus HC in the lead, and the Killer Penguins would not tie the game. Orengo iced it with 5 minutes left. Though Kevin Laitinen would score, it was too little, too late. For the first time in team history, the Black Jesus HC were Metro Cup Champions. Season 4:A New Arena but a Step Backwards After their cup-winning season, the Black Jesus HC moved in with the Shark City Sharks to the brand new Norton Arena.Many expectations were held for season 4, even though the power ranking odds were stacked against them. After a major payday for most of the team the team was still able to keep most of its players except Ivan Poppell. The 2-time MVP would provide a detrimental loss to the lineup. Even with signing Lance Harris as a replacement the team struggled throughout the entire season. The team would finish 28-44, which would be 11th place in the league. However the team saw performances from new players, Glen Haffey anchored the 4th line well, Henrik Goetter was signed as a free agent in the middle of the season and scored 18 goals, Sanjay Merone would make his regular season debut, and various new players were added through the draft. Season 5:Back to the Finals The Black Jesus HC filled their lineup with new acquisitions for the next season. Markus Sprehe, Ryan Gerasimov, Konstantin Janning and Willian Prus made major contributions. However team scoring would go down drastically, the team leader in points was Ron Orengo with a miniscule 64 points. But even with this reduced scoring many players had career numbers. Zack Buris hit 41 points, Sheldon Glosson had 35 points, Mariusz Dass had 27 points, young standout Markus Sprehe anchored the 3rd pairing with a +9. The season started out well, with the Black Jesus HC competing for first place until they played a game against the Canes. In which they lead 3-1, but thanks to the efforts of Chancey Helvey, they gave up 3 goals within a minute. And lost 4-3. The Black Jesus HC would have troubles for the rest of the season, especially in overtime, and would finish the season in 4th place. The playoffs were a different story. They began with a sweep of The Strippers. And then faced the 3rd seeded Sarasota Slayers. Game 1 would be a battle with the Black Jesus HC coming on top. However, the Sarasota Slayers won game 2 with ease and came back looking to win game 3. Sheldon Glosson made their reality a fantasy, with an overtime goal that sent the Black Jesus HC to the finals for the 3rd time in their first 5 seasons. The Black Jesus HC faced the 2nd seeded Apple Corps. Game 1 was no challenge for the Apple Corps. Game 2 however would be an easy win for the Black Jesus HC, with each line scoring a goal, the playoff crowd at the Norton Arena was claimed to be one of the wildest ever seen it had an attendance at above 120%. This was because of the extra standing room between the seats and the walls. Even though game 2 was an easy win, the concept of playing a game 3 on the road was a tough idea to the Black Jesus HC. They lost easily and ended season 5 with a mere finalist trophy instead of another wanted Metro Cup. This would be their last finals appearance since their 11th season. Current Team Roster The table below shows the current roster of The Black Jesus HC: 'Black Jesus HC All-Time Scoring Leaders' These are the top-five point-scorers in franchise history. Figures are updated after each completed MetroHo regular season. Note: GP=Games Played, G=Goals, A=Assists, PTS=Points, *=currently on The Black Jesus HC r=retired from Metroho 'Staff' The Black Jesus HC current coaching staff. 'Team Records and Tidbits of History' The Black Jesus HC held their expansion draft on February 4th, 2009, their first pick was defenseman Jordan Hochman. Hochman would be traded early in the season for a deal involving Weldon Popp, and was the team's top defenseman until he left for free agency. Conrad Medoff, the team's second ever first round draft pick. Holds the season record for goals, which is 61.